A Long Way From Home
by Medusa's.Protege
Summary: Maya finds herself in a fictional world that she doesn't know a thing about. She remembers her life in the real world, though the memories are slowly fading. Through traveling the different universe, she discovers her fate: death.


**A Long Way From Home**

**Hey there, fellow Avatards! So, I came up with this story when I was searching the archive and I noticed that there were a lot of stories about the girl ending up and the Avatar world. I've wanted to write one since I started fanfiction. So I decided to do something different and change things up! **

**So, enjoy!**

_Maya was running for her life. Fire burned behind her, getting closer and closer. It was scorching hot. Her throat was dry, her lips cracked, almost all the moisture had left her body to be sweat on the outside.  
>"You have to run!" She heard Sokka scream. "You're not going to die yet! You're not ready!" It was that voice that kept her going, it gave her hope.<br>She gave herself a push and ran faster; faster than she has ever ran before. She could see something in the distance. A big blob. A big furry blob... Appa! She was so close now, just several more yards.  
>Maya wasn't sure if her heart was supposed to feel this painful, but she tried her best to ignore it. She was almost there-<br>"Oh, no you don't!" a voice growled. Appa was maybe a hundred feet away before a hand grabbed her ankle dragging her away.  
>"NOOO!" Maya screamed in terror. She could see them, her friends, on Appa's saddle.<br>"Maya, you can do it. Fight them!" She could her Katara over the raging of the fire.  
>"I can't!" She screamed in a cracked voice while her tears stained her face. More hands grabbed for her, burning her when it made contact with her skin. "No! No, let go!" She struggled to get out and away from the hands. "Please!" she begged. "Let go!"<br>"Never." The voice growled again. Maya could see a body beginning to form in the fire, and she turned so she didn't have to see the face of her murderer. She saw Appa lift off the ground and fly off in the other direction. Maya could feel a sob building in her chest. She's going to die and her friends leave her.  
>She gradually began to stop struggling, letting the fire consume her.<br>"You are nothing important. Why would they save you?"_

Maya woke with a start.  
>Her pillow was wet, blood drenched her blanket, everything was blurry and-<br>Blood!  
>Maya began to scream hysterically. She thrashed around in the bed, confused and scared. Someone rushed through the door, holding a tray of food.<br>"Oh!" was all she said. She set the tray down and sat down beside Maya. She pulled her into a hug and brushed a strand of hair from Maya's face while humming to her an ancient and eerie-like song. Tears still blurred Maya's vision so she couldn't see who this mystery woman was, but her subtly strong voice calmed her. The woman must have noticed the blood on the blanket because once she was calmed down; Maya felt all her warmth leave her.  
>The woman tsked. "We need to re-wrap your bandage." she mumbled. Maya felt herself being lifted off the ground and placed onto something like a table. She took a moment to think about how strong the woman was before she heard the door open and close again.<br>"I have bandages." The voice sounded like a young girl, 8 or 9 maybe. The older women took the supplies, but other than that paid no attention to the girl.  
>Maya felt the sticky substance be peeled off her, a very gross feeling she must add, and felt a new cold gel thing being rubbed on her stomach. It sent a shiver through her body. She tried to hide it, but she knew the woman saw it when she started to touch her more gently.<br>"I heard screaming." The young girl said. Maya was surprised; the girl was so quiet she thought she left.  
>The older woman still ignored the girl, wrapping something new around Maya's body. Instead of pretending to be asleep again, Maya helped by lifting her body off the table when necessary.<br>"I thought you might have needed some supplies so...-" the girl started.  
>"If you want to help me, stop yapping and get some new bed sheets." The woman snapped. Maya could hear the sharp gasp of the girl before she rushed out.<br>The room was silent, excluding the sound of stuff being wrapped on Maya.  
>"That was a bit harsh, don't you think?" Maya whispered. She closed her eyes, the cool sensation helping her relax, to forget she was in a strange room with a person she didn't know and letting them wrap stuff on her when she just realized she was half naked and-<br>"You're awake." The woman huffed, finishing the wrapping and gluing it to stay.  
>Maya snorted. "Like you didn't know."<br>The woman grabbed a towel and wiped her hands.  
>"So why were you so hard on her?" Maya's vision began to clear and she noticed the wall color was a pea green kind of color with a wooden floor. An earthy type of room.<br>"I don't mean to." Maya glanced back to the woman. Her face was starting to clearing up a bit. She looked familiar.  
>"Then why do you do it?" The woman frowned and bit her lip.<br>"I don't want her to get hurt. What with the war going on, I don't want her to think everything's perfect." Now Maya was confused.  
>"War?" The woman gave a puzzled look. Maya started to get frustrated- the woman looked <em>very<em> familiar.  
>"THE War." Oh! Maya was so thick sometimes.<br>"Well, Obama's sending some troops back home, right? Unless I'm behind on my politics. But the war is over. So everything is good, right?" Not right, apparently. The woman looked at Maya as if she was crazy. "Right?" she repeated, her voice squeaking.  
>The woman shook her head and put the back of her hand on Maya's head.<br>"You don't have a fever. You must have some head trauma, we'll check it tomorrow. For now, eat." Maya blinked.  
>"Um, okay?" Maya was unknowingly placed back on the mattress with new sheets. She took the tray from beside her, put it on her lap, and began eating the foreign food. It was so... Odd. Like, vegetarian-like, but it actually had meat. So the food was healthy. Maya cringed. <em>Healthy food.<em> But she was suddenly so famished she didn't seem to care.  
>"Where are you from?" Maya glanced up at the woman.<br>"What's it to you?" She shot back. Maya was taught about stranger danger, she knew better.  
>"Well, you're a strange looking girl that came out of nowhere. I think I am entitled to knowing why and how." Maya frowned. She didn't even think about how she got here. Or why she was here. Wait-<br>"Did you just call me ugly?" Maya's tone warned. Now, Maya was a nice girl, but if she was insulted...  
>"No. You just look different. I've never seen a girl with dark skin AND brown eyes. I thought the Water Tribe's people had blue eyes." Maya frowned.<br>"I'm not from the Water Tribe." What is up with Maya's memory? She knows what that place is!  
>"Well that explains the hair." Maya's hands immediately shot up to her head, blindly grooming it with a worried look.<br>"What's wrong with my hair?" The woman smiled. Well, not really a woman. As the sun rose the light through the window (that appeared out of nowhere behind her) became brighter, making Maya notice the woman wasn't a woman. Well, she was, but she was just a teenager, like Maya.  
>"It's different. It's short and curly; I don't see hair like that very much." Odd, it was somewhat common from where Maya came from.<br>"Why am I here?" Maya asked, to herself more than the teen.  
>"I was about to ask you the same thing." Whatever lightness that was in the air had suddenly left, leaving the other teen defensive and Maya just plain confused.<br>"I'm sorry; I really don't know how I got here." The teen narrowed her eyes. "I swear." The other girl backed off a bit, but the look in her eyes told Maya that she still didn't trust her.  
>"We found you in a cave in the middle of the forest. You were seriously injured and have been unconscious for almost a week." Maya's surprised expression seemed to have confused the girl. "You really have no idea how you got there?" Maya slowly shook her head.<br>"I just remember leaving my house and then I woke up here."  
>"Where were you going?" Maya blushed.<br>"I was... Um... I was going to hang out with my friend." Maya lied. She didn't think the other girl would be proud of the real reason she left her house. The girl frowned.  
>"You should be taking care of your family and learn how to defend yourself. The Fire Nation could come any minute. There is no time to be 'hanging out with your friend.' You need to be prepared."<br>Maya gave her a weird look. When did the war become that bad?

"Suki! Suki!" _Suki?_ Both heads turned towards the door. An older man with pulled back gray hair and a sky blue robe rushed through the door. _Another familiar face._  
>"We have intruders!" "Suki" rushed out the door with the man without a goodbye. The man did come back a moment later though.<br>"Don't move." And then he left again.  
>Maya flopped back onto the bed with a sigh. She knows that girl-Suki. Not because she just met her. She knew her before, somewhere. Maybe Maya saw her somewhere, at her old school or something.<br>Maya's brain began to hurt. This whole thing is confusing her.  
>Gosh, why did she leave the house? She could have just sucked it up and not be a selfish drama queen. Then this whole thing shouldn't have happened.<br>Maya shook her head and gave up on the thinking. She was easily distracted. Ugh, now she felt like she had to do something. She sat up and untangled herself from the blanket, cringing slightly at the pain in her side. _How did that get there?_ She groaned and dragged herself out of the bed. Her body felt weak and overused; she had no energy. She almost gave in to her lazy side and went back to the warm blankets and sleep. But the strong willpower side, the one that stopped her from eating sweets all the time, took over and gave her enough strength.  
>To get through the door.<br>"Wow." Maya gasped between breaths. "I really need to work out." She turned to see a grass green robe hanging on a hook by the door. She grabbed it and put it on, because who wouldn't be distracted by a half naked girl wandering outside?  
>She took a moment to remember the man telling her not to move. Maya always had a habit of doing the opposite of what she was told.<br>She took a deep breath, pushed out her chest, raised her chin, and began to walk. The closer she got to the door at the end of the wall, the louder a shouting group of people became. By the time she got to the door, she was out of breath. She leaned onto the door for support.  
>"Oh, I hate willpower." The shouting outside almost terrified her, like an angry mob or something. She grabbed the handle and turned.<br>"Who are you?" Suki shouted over the crowd authoritatively with several girls behind her backing her up. The crowd began to quiet down so they could hear.  
>In the short amount of time she was gone, Suki became almost unrecognizable with her layers of make up. It wasn't makeup to look pretty, like the girls at Maya's school would wear; it looked like a traditional type of makeup. They wore painted white faces with crimson red eye shadow with lips to match. The group wore some kind of green armor that looked like a dresspants thing. And all of them wore a hat thingy that was actually kind of cute and Maya started to think about buying it when she got home.  
>She noticed Suki was talking to people out of her sight, so Maya moved closer to see. Three other teens, a girl and two boys were tied to a pole. The girl was obviously related to one of the boys, they both had dark skin similar to Maya's and ocean blue eyes. The other boy, though... He looked Caucasian with stormy gray eyes. He had a blue arrow down his forehead and on his hands.<br>Maya felt a strange wave of feelings come over her: confusion, (because what the heck was going on), relief, (because she somehow felt she had nothing to fear), realization, (because she felt like she knows them), and fear. (Because that relief feeling meant nothing).

She knew them, she KNOWS them.

She unknowingly pushed herself through the crowd, oblivious to the comments people threw at her. She was now at the front of the crowd and could see everything. Suki noticed her in the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened and she sent her a, "What the fudge are you doing out here?" look. Maya glanced down in guilt but didn't budge.  
>"Well," The boy with the arrows continued from something she missed. "I know Avatar Kyoshi because I'm the Avatar." Maya raised an eyebrow while the crowd gasped. Avatar?<br>"That's impossible." Suki spat. "The last Avatar was an Airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago!"  
>"That's me!" He piped cheerily.<br>The old man sent the boy a deathly glare.  
>"Throw the impostors to the Unagi!"<br>The crowd mumbled an agreement, while Maya just stared like an idiot. Why can't she remember?  
>Suki and the other girls whipped out metallic fans and started towards the small helpless group on the pole.<br>Maya felt like she should have done something, like she owed the small group her life, but her lips stayed glued together. She just stood there like a wimp and hoped they would be all right.  
>The girl started to say something, but Maya couldn't hear it over the excited chatter of the crowd. She turned her head to tell the people behind her to shut up-<p>

*Whoosh!* Maya snapped her head back to the pole, but someone was missing. She glanced up and saw the boy with arrows floating down.  
>Wait, she remembers this.<br>The boy's feet lightly touched the ground and he looked up with a grin at the astonished crowd.  
>"It's true." The man said with a tone that sounded like hope. "You are the Avatar."<br>"Great, now watch this!" He summoned beads and used a force of air to spin them around in a circle.  
>While everyone in the crowd erupted in to cheers, Maya stood in place.<br>What's an Avatar? 

**Did you like? Not like? Tell me! Leave a review!**

**(And tell me if I made any punctual/grammatical mistakes.)**

**Oh, and if you are a beta, would you mind beta-ing this? You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'd really appreciate it!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
